Kara Zor-El
History Early Life= |-| Present= Traits Personality= |-| Appearance= Threat Assessment Powers= * Kryptonian Physiology: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Kara possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. ** Solar Radiation Absorption: Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Kara's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. Her biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and her bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. ** Enhanced Strength: Kara's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of her musculature. She strength is Class VII. ** Enhanced Speed: Kara is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to her perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid-flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. ** Enhanced Stamina: Kara is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on her body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. ** Flight: Kara is able to manipulate gravitation particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. ** Ocular Heat Emission (Heat Vision): Kara can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. She can vary the heat and area affected. ** Invulnerability: Due to the interaction of her dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Kara is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, her extends this protection against toxins and diseases. ** Intense Lung Capacity: Kara is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from her lungs. She can chill the air as it leaves her lungs to freeze targets. She can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into her lungs. * Superhuman Senses: All of Supergirl's senses are heightened to superhuman levels. ** Hearing: Kara's hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, she can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. ** Smell: On various occasions, Kara has demonstrated that her sense of smell is significantly enhanced to the point she can smell odors from up to a mile away. ** Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: Kara can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. She can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. ** Telescopic Vision: This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. ** Microscopic Vision: The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the sub atomic level. ** Ocular X-Ray Emission (X-Ray Vision): The ability to see through anything except lead. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. ** Thermal Vision: The ability to see through the heat tracks left by a living being or object. |-| Skills= * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Kara was taught how to fight in Krypton as part of her trials. She is adept in Klurkor and Torquasm Rao. * Genius Level Intellect: She was learning science and engineering while on Krypton while excelling in engineering. * Multilingualism: Speaks fluent Kryptonian and is learning English. * Investigation: Has a moderate understanding of gathering information from sources due to his time at the Torch at Smallville High. * Artistry |-| Weaknesses= * Vulnerability to Magic: Supergirl's biomatrix is her most powerful asset, but the strength of this field is also its greatest weakness. Its permeability to certain wavelengths makes her vulnerable to certain radiations, particularly magical energies whose chaotic electromagnetic or extra dimensional signatures disrupt this force field. Kara's vulnerability to magic varies depending upon the special effects of the magic. Magic can have powerful and unpredictable effects on Superman and her magical enemies have often proven to be the most dangerous. * Vulnerability to Chi: Because of her solar based powers, planetary based esoteric and vital forces could have an opposite effect on her. Concentrated doses of such energies could severely cripple Supergirl and become fatal. * Vulnerability to Kryptonite: Since the destruction of Krypton, its remains (rendered radioactive by the explosion) have been spreading throughout the universe as Kryptonite, a crystalline substance whose specific radioactive wavelength is lethal to Kryptonians. The most common form of Kryptonite is Green Kryptonite, and its effect is directly poisonous to her. * Lead: Kara cannot see through lead with her x-ray vision. * Solar Energy Dependency: Her abilities will eventually weaken without replenishing her energy reserves with normal (yellow) sun radiation, especially if she doesn't have any direct contact with yellow sunlight. She has to recharge at least every 24 hours in order to regain full strength. When exposed to the same red solar radiation as Krypton's red sun Rao, it causes Kara to lose her powers within a large amount of exposure until the exposure to yellow sunlight will reverse this effect. * High-Pitched Noises: Because her senses are heightened they are also extra-sensitive. * Psionics: Kara's mind is vulnerable to psionic effects and is susceptible to telepathic coercion by powerful telepaths and mind controllers. * Respiration: Even Kryptonians need to breathe. Paraphernalia Armor= * Kryptonian Skinsuit: Kara uses a House of El skinsuit as her superhero persona which she was wearing when she left the planet. Trivia & Notes Trivia= * She is a huge hard "R" horror movie fan. * Her screen name is "Sup3rgurl". |-| Notes= * Likeness based on Hayden Panettiere. Category:Characters